This invention relates to an alarm signaling time detecting device for a leaf type digital clock and, more particularly, to improvements in and relating to such a detecting device, in which the final detection of the alarm signaling time is made with a minute leaf, for improving the accuracy of the alarm signaling time. Regarding the persuit of the accuracy of the alarm signaling time in the leaf type digital clock, the alarm device may be actuated without error with respect to the preset alarm signaling time by effecting the last detection of the alarm signaling time in synchronism to the invertion of the minute leaf.
This principle has already been proposed by the instant applicant in Japanese Patent Application No. 107528/1977 and corresponding U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 935,763 filed Aug. 22, 1978. Briefly, the principle is realized by providing some of a plurality of minute leaves occurring at a constant interval of minutes with a projection, which cooperates with a last detection means. With this construction, however, the last detection means is always cooperating with a minute leaf, so that this means does not only constitute a load for a driving motor but also the durability is inferior since the means is always in frictional contact with a minute leaf.